Surf Until You Drop
Surf Until You Drop is the 27th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 11th episode of season 2. This episode marks the debuts of Todd and Scurvy in Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. This episode also marks the debut of Puff's rival: the bad surfing bear Hoss. In this episode, Puff and Russell seek fierce competition in the tag team surfing contest as Scurvy and Hoss plan to win by showing off. Puff and Russell need advice from Todd in order to keep their rivals from winning. Cast Starring: * Puff (TheCoolWikiDude) * Russell The Pirate Featuring: * JD Winkerman * Hoss (Debut) * Scurvy (HTF Hawaiian Style debut) * Todd (HTF Hawaiian Style debut) * Disco Bear * Giggles * Petunia * Cuddles Appearances: * Lumpy * Sniffles * Toothy * The Mole * Generic Tree Friends Plot On the beach in Waimalu, Cuddles and his brother Puff catch some waves as Todd, Russell and Giggles watch. Suddenly, Puff's rival Hoss starts showing off his surfing skills and pushes Puff off of his board causing him to wipe out. Cuddles makes it back to shore and helps his brother to his feet. Puff picks up his surf board and yells at Hoss for messing up his surfing moves. Hoss claims he surfs better. Puff tells Hoss he is nothing but a bad sport. The two of them get into a fight to the dismay of Cuddles and the others. JD Winkerman, who is on lifeguard duty blows his whistle to break up the fight as Puff and Hoss are battered and bruised. The Winkster asks Hoss about what he did to Puff. Puff tells The Winkster that Hoss ruined his moves. Scurvy comes to the beach with a surfboard. Russell is upset and tells The Winkster about Scurvy. JD Winkerman tells Scurvy to watch it when he surfs. The Winskter then heads over to Todd and tells him that these surfers today have bad attitudes. Giggles walks oved to The Winkster and The Winkster tells Giggles that he might show off. Russell Scurvy hits some waves and Hoss is pleased. Russell starts complaining about his rival's skills and gets his surfboard and teaches Scurvy a lesson. He surfs over to Scurvy and punches him in the neck causing him to wipe out back to shore. Puff, Cuddles, Giggles and The Winkster cheer Russell. JD Winkerman checks his watch and notices that it is time for him to go to work at his farmer's market. He hangs up his whistle and catches the bus to Pearl City. Later that evening, a Generic Tree Friends knocks on the door of Cuddles and Puff's beach house in Maui. She tells them about a tag team surfing contest in Honolulu. Puff signs up. Later at Russell's beach house in Kula, a generic tells him about the tag team surfing contest. Russell signs up. The next day, Puff and Russell practice their surfing for the contest. Lumpy, Sniffles, and The Mole help them. Hoss & Scurvy are also practicing on the same beach, This upsets Puff and Russell so much that Puff blows his top. Puff walks over to Hoss and kicks him in the nuts. The Mole walks over and due to his blindness, he misses Hoss and grabs a stick. Lumpy picks up Hoss and Sniffles punches him in the nose, causing a nose bleed. Hoss gets on his surfboard and shows off. Scurvy starts showing off and Russell blows his top and gets on his board. He steps on Scurvy's tail causing him to wipe out. Sniffles punches Scurvy in the leg and then his nuts. Later Hoss & Scurvy surf while Puff and Russell sit there complaining. Later that afternoon, Puff and Russell meet with Todd at The Surf Shack Under The Tree in Kauai. Puff and Russell explain to Todd that their rivals are showing off. They order some grilled cheese sandwiches as they talk. Todd explains to them, try and show off back, the more that Puff and Russell show off more, the greater the chance that their rivals will lose. The big day has come. Russell and Puff put on their surfer gear in the locker room and rush out to the beach as they face off against their rivals and whole bunch of Generic Tree Friends. JD Winkerman moderates the contest. The competitors get on their boards and go surfing. Hoss and Scurvy begin to show off. Scurvy kills 2 generic tree friends with his sword. Russell and Puff see the dead bodies and The Winkster disqualifies the ones who Scurvy killed. Russell and Puff remember what Todd had told them. They start to show off which angers Hoss and Scurvy. Puff kicks Scurvy in the nuts and slashes him in two with his sword. Russell kicks Hoss with his peg leg and Puff throws Scurvy's sword to him and cuts off his head clean. The Winkster then disqualifies Hoss and Scurvy. The results are in first place Russell and Puff. The two of them are presented with medals and they get a savings bond from JD Winkerman's Farmer's Market and Grocery Store. Puff and Russell celebrate with The Winkster and Todd at The Surf Shack Under The Tree, ending the episode. Moral: "Practice makes perfect!" Deaths * Two generics are stabbed by Scurvy's sword during the contest. * Scurvy dies when Puff takes his sword off of him and slices him in two like a pineapple. * Hoss dies when Russell uses Scurvy's sword to cut off his head clean. Injuries * Puff and Hoss get bruised when they beat each other up. * Hoss gets a bloody nose courtesy of Sniffles punching him in the nose. * Hoss and Scurvy both get kicked in the nuts. (Before Deaths, though both Hoss and Scurvy get kicked in the nuts twice in this episode) Destruction * Hoss and Scurvy's surf boards break when their dead bodies wash up on the beach. Trivia * JD Winkerman makes a return in this episode. * The Surf Shack Under The Tree also makes a return in this episode. * Puff's surf board has an image of flames on it while Russell's has a photo of himself in an insane matter from Season 2. * Russell blows his top in this episode but doesn't go insane like in You Drive Me Coconuts. * This is Puff's first episode as the main star. * The Winkster interacts with Giggles, Russell, Puff, Todd and Cuddles for the first time in this episode. Category:Debut Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes